Corazon latente
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Continuacion del fic ¿Que es vivir?. Vivir tiene muchos significados, vivir para mí era felicidad, felicidad de estar contigo, pero ahora es seguir adelante, superando todo, barreras, obstáculos, pero Mako ¿Como podría superarte? El sentimiento de un amor que no quiere acabar... Mi corazón sigue latente por ti -Makorra-
1. Aun te amo

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Hola! I am Kate-Kuran :3 les traigo este nuevo fic producto de mi imaginación...

Si no has leído ¿Que es vivir? Recomiendo que lo lean antes que este fic... Comprenderán por que el estado de Korra y muchas cosas :3

En esta historia deben omitir la parte en que ella muere, esta historia comienza luego de la muerte de Mako.

Espero que les agrade esta idea... Es Makorra y como el otro fic tenia limite de palabras saque cosas que eran importantes las agregare al tiempo quede pueda y conforme avance la historia...

Agradezco a mi amiga Wendy (Nuevamente) por ayudarme con el nombre de esta historia... Al principio me parecio ironico el nombre, pero luego analizandolo me encanto :3

Yo lo lei con esta musica Smiling from Man on Fire, - watch?v=1MRy0tJjoHk - luego de ver un video de Makorra Always, si quieren pueden escucharlo al leer la historia

Pochoclos, palomitas o como les llamen... Preparados y algún que otro pañuelo :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Latente<strong>

_Vivir tiene muchos significados,_

_Vivir para mí era felicidad,_

_Felicidad de estar contigo,_

_Pero ahora, es seguir adelante, superando todo, barreras, obstáculos,_

_Pero Mako ¿Como podría superarte?_

_El sentimiento de un amor que no quiere acabar_

_Mi corazón sigue latente por ti_

-Korra es fácil, solo abre la puerta

-...

-Debes comer algo, abre la puerta

-...

Su padre cansado tira la puerta abajo y ve a Korra acostada en el suelo, parecía muerta y estaba fría, se alarmó inmediatamente pero ella respiraba.

Se agachó rápidamente y coloco su cabeza en sus piernas, tomo su pulso y era débil

-Korra, reacciona por favor -Ella no respondía, sus ojos estaba rojos, el llanto la había invadido desde que el se había ido, su garganta estaba seca, su estomago gruñía pero no quería comer, solo se quería dejar ir.

Tonraq miro la habitación y noto que todas las fotos con Mako que estaban en la pared habían desaparecido, ahora estaban bajo ella, en el suelo junto a ella ¿Cuantas veces las abría mirado?

Tomo una casualmente en donde ella y Mako aun eran pequeños, era la foto del día en que se conocieron.

Su padre sonrió con pura tristeza y le mostró la foto a Korra

-¿Recuerdas este día? -Pregunto con ojos llorosos, Korra miro la foto y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla...

Cerró sus ojos...

Jamás podría olvidar ese día

_Mako estaba saliendo al jardín del hospital y cierta niña miraba claramente como el se dirigía hacia una trampa._

_Mako se sentó y cayo en la trampa, la niña se acercó a el_

_-Lo siento esto no era para ti -El pequeño Mako la miro extrañado, cuando noto que se había sentado sobre algo todo pintado_

_-No importa -sonrió tiernamente_

_-Toma -le extendió un crayón -pinta así -le mostró como se hacia, el lo hizo así en el banco, ella se sentó y ensucio sus pantalones_

_-Ahora estamos a mano ¿Me perdonas?_

_-Si yo no estaba enojado -Dijo el pequeño_

_-¿Como te llamas? -Pregunto con una sonrisa_

_-Mako ¿Y tú?_

_-Korra -Sonrió dándole la mano y el la tomo gustoso y ambos se pusieron a jugar_

-Luego había llegado la enfermera y te tomo esta foto ¿Lo recuerdas? -Las lágrimas de Korra corrían sobre sus mejillas -¿Quieres que te deje sola? -Korra asintió levemente -Pero debes comer algo, te estaremos esperando

Su padre dejo a Korra en su habitación, su fría habitación, su frio mirar, su frio corazón, para el cual no había consuelo.

Días y días pasaban, la tristeza realmente invadía a Korra y ella cedía, solo y simplemente sin querer vivir. Su madre había logrado que coma alguna comida pero Korra estaba muy mal alimentada

Ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Mako, la habitación de Korra era un total desastre pero ella pasaba el día en el suelo, sobre esas fotos, sobre los millones de recuerdos de esas imágenes.

Esta vez se encontraba sentada y miraba hacia el balcón, una pequeña pero diminuta luz era la que iluminaba la oscuridad de su habitación y esa luz daba justo la imagen que ella tenia en sus manos, la ultima imagen junto a Mako

_-¿Te divertiste?_

_-Si aunque sigo preocupada_

_-¿Por que?_

_-Tú deberías estar en el hospital y lo sabes_

_-Ya te dije que no seas aguafiestas_

_-No soy aguafiestas, solo quiero protegerte, déjame hacerlo_

_-Hmm lo pensaré seriamente -decía Mako poniendo su mano en su mentón -¿Tal vez con un beso? O tal vez con algo mas -Dijo tomándola de la cintura y alzándola en el aire_

_-No en la playa_

_-¿Donde si no?_

_-Ya veremos -Sonrió de medio lado Korra -Ahora sonríe -Dijo tomando su cámara y tomándose una foto con Mako, su ultima foto -Salimos muy bien -Sonreía mientras miraba la foto, Mako la observaba, amaba su belleza, sus ojos, sus labios, todo de ella, quería que volvieran a estar juntos, igual que aquella noche en el colegio_

_-Korra ven conmigo -Le extendió su mano y Korra lo acompañó, sabia perfectamente lo que harían solo se dejaron llevar en una vieja cabaña, solo lo hicieron, solo se demostraron su amor, ya que no sabían si tendrían la oportunidad nuevamente_

Korra recordaba, sus labios, su cuerpo, aun lo sentía en ella, aun sentía su presencia, ese último beso, luego de haberlo hecho, mirando al atardecer frente a ellos.

Tiempo, eso necesitaba su corazón para sanarse, pero no quería dar tiempo, solo deseaba verlo otra vez

Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían, la lluvia había detenido el tránsito en ciudad república y no había personas en la calle, Korra después de una semana, salió de su habitación.

Camino lento bajando las escaleras, llevaba aun su pijama que era un bello vestido blanco de seda, ahora parecía un fantasma, sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules le quitaban ese brillo que ellos tenían, su cuerpo delgado, sus huesos comenzaban a notarse cada vez mas, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su cabello estaba todo despeinado, esa no era Korra.

Salió de la casa empapándose al instante, sus padres habían salido por un momento al hospital por un caso urgente, pero ahora eso no importaba Korra aprovecharía ese momento, solo deseaba irse y lo quería conseguir de cualquier manera.

Caminaba descalza por las calles, los pocos autos que pasaban la miraban y seguían su curso, se detuvo, no quería cruzar la calle, pero al oír ese ruido que esperaba, comenzó a cruzar.

Las bocinas de aquel camión sonaban y las luces iluminaban a Korra, no era el momento de mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio la historia? ¿Merece seguir?<p>

La verdad, me gusto como el quedo el capitulo y el segundo esta en marcha, solo el final y algun que otro ajuste...

Les soy sincera, amo las historias tristes, te hacen pensar mas sobre las cosas que tenemos y no valoramos, las pequeñas cosas de la vida que hay que disfrutar, de como la felicidad se puede ir de un momento a otro... simplemente me gusta llorar con este tipo de historias (no soy masoquista -.-)

Espero algun reviews para saber si continuarla para varios capitulos mas o algunos poquitos :P

Un saludo a cada lector que se pase por esta historia...

Los despide Kate-Kuran...


	2. Toma mi mano

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Holaa... La verdad no se que decir, gracias a los que leyeron esta historia y me apoyan a seguir adelante...

Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes

jezreel .hernandez. 16 - Galaxy01 - ValSmile - Hikaros - Jrosass

Espero que les agrade y a leer! :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Corazón Latente 2<span>**

**Toma mi mano**

Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían, la lluvia había detenido el tránsito en ciudad república y no había personas en la calle, Korra después de una semana, salió de su habitación.

Camino lento bajando las escaleras, llevaba aun su pijama que era un bello vestido blanco de seda, ahora parecía un fantasma, sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules le quitaban ese brillo que ellos tenían, su cuerpo delgado, sus huesos comenzaban a notarse cada vez mas, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su cabello estaba todo despeinado, esa no era Korra.

Salió de la casa empapándose al instante, sus padres habían salido por un momento al hospital por un caso urgente, pero ahora eso no importaba Korra aprovecharía ese momento, solo deseaba irse y lo quería conseguir de cualquier manera.

Caminaba descalza por las calles, los pocos autos que pasaban la miraban y seguían su curso, se detuvo, no quería cruzar la calle, pero al oír ese ruido que esperaba, comenzó a cruzar.

Las bocinas de aquel camión sonaban y las luces iluminaban a Korra, no era el momento de mirar atrás.

Fue jalada por una mano amiga, cayeron al suelo y el camión siguió su curso

-¿Que crees que haces? -Korra la miro impresionada -Salgo de clases y venía a tu casa, estas loca -Opal se arrodillo y abrazo a su amiga, en verdad quería matarse, sabia que ella amaba a Mako pero no para matarse, mientras la abrazaba unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, aunque las lluvia no dejaba notarlas -Korra, se que te duele, se cuanto lo amabas, pero no termines con tu vida, hay personas que te aman y que te ayudaran, yo te ayudaré, aunque no comprenda tu dolor, aunque no entienda todo lo que paso, aunque no me quieras decir nada yo estaré ahí para ti Korra, soy tu amiga así que no cometas una locura -Opal se separó de su amiga para verla a los ojos y noto que ella estaba llorando

-Lo siento -Decía Korra bajando su cabeza, la lluvia las había empapado totalmente.

-Vamos a tu casa -Opal ayudo a Korra a levantarse y se dirigieron a la casa de Korra.

Al llegar opal acompaño a Korra al baño y puso agua caliente mientras la ayudaba a sacarse la ropa para que se secara, noto como Korra había cambiado, estaba demasiado flaca, sus huesos se notaban, Korra se quedo callada y una vez lista el agua caliente se metió en la bañera y allí se quedo, opal mientras se secaba vio que ella solo miraba su reflejo en el agua pero no hacia nada.

Espero unos cuantos minutos y se acerco a ella luego de haberle quitado un poco el agua a su camisa, Korra ni siquiera había levantado la mirada desde que se había metido allí dentro.

Opal tomo shampoo y comenzó a lavar el pelo de Korra suavemente, seguía sin decir nada

-Di algo

-No se que decir -Respondió con frialdad

-¿Por que estabas allí Korra? -Nuevamente el silencio las invadió Korra siguió mirando su reflejo -¿Te estas alimentando?

Largos minutos de silencio seguían pasando, opal no hablo mas, solo esperaba a que ella le hablara, término de lavar su cabello y lo enjuago

-Gracias -Dijo Korra sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo

-De nada

-No les digas

-¿Que?

-No les digas a mis padres -Opal se volteo a verla y noto que nuevamente estaba llorando, reprimió sus lágrimas, sabía que acompañarla en el llanto no le iba a servir de mucho, quería ser fuerte para ayudarla a ella

-Solo si te alimentas bien Korra-Solo asintió y Opal salió del baño, esperando a que Korra terminará.

Había tomado una toalla del baño para secarse el pelo, aunque su uniforme seguía todo mojado

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Korra y notaron a la chica.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto Tonraq al ver a la chica

-Mucho gusto, soy opal, soy la compañera de dormitorio y de clases de Korra -Dijo algo nerviosa haciendo una reverencia

-Mírate, estas empapada, pescaras un resfriado -Hablo Senna rápidamente -Te traeré algo para secarte

-No es necesario, solo venia a ver a Korra, pero esta tomando una baño -Tonraq y Senna se miraron impresionados, opal noto esto -¿Ocurre algo?

-Ven, ponte esto -Senna le da un poco de ropa seca a Opal

-Ah no se preocupe, yo ya me iba... So-s-solo...

-Quédate un momento, después de todo, quieres hablar con Korra -Sonrió Senna, Opal asintió y la llevó a una habitación así se cambiara, opal así lo hizo, aunque no quería usar algo ajeno, era verdad, si no se cambiaba se resfriaría, termino de vestirse y salió, le extraño que los padres de Korra que ni la conocían la trataran de ese modo

Se acercó a la sala de la casa de Korra noto como todo estaba ordenado y el padre de Korra estaba allí pensando

-Pasa -Le sonrió Tonraq, ella camino y noto rápidamente algo que llamo su atención, las fotos.

Se acercó a ellas y las miro, Korra era hija única y todas eran fotos de sus vacaciones, en las tribus agua, en el reino tierra y hasta en la nación del fuego.

Pero lo interesante era que en casi todas ellas salía Mako

-Ellos eran amigos desde los ocho años -Hablo Tonraq, Opal lo escuchaba -Luego de que se conocieron nunca se separaron, Korra no quería ir a las vacaciones a menos que llevásemos a Mako y así lo hacíamos e inclusive llevábamos a los padres cuando no lo dejaban ir -Opal dejo de ver las fotos y se sentó

-¿Como estuvo Korra esta semana? -Su padre miro firmemente a la chica

-Me alegra que Korra tenga una buena amiga -Sonrió -Es la primera vez desde que murió Mako que salió de su habitación -Su sonrisa había desaparecido y la cara de opal mostro una expresión de tremenda preocupación, tal vez debía decirle a los padres de Korra lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos

-¿No se ha alimentado?

-Su madre pudo hacer que comiera algo, pero no es mucho

-La situación de Korra, bueno, ella... -Ambos desviaron a la mirada, Korra había salido de tomar una ducha

-¿Te encuentras bien hija?

-Si papá -Korra miro a Opal

-Mama ¿Que habrá de cenar? -Pregunto con una sonrisa Korra, a su madre se le aguaron los ojos

-Lo que tu quieras hija -Acaricio su cabello

-Haz algo rico, hoy tenemos una invitada -Sonrió -Espero que te quedes a cenar -Miro a Opal

-Ah no quiero ser una intrusa, este es un momento en familia

-No te preocupes, quédate, haré algo delicioso -Sonrió Senna a Opal, ella miro a Korra y simplemente asintió con la cabeza -Ve a vestirte -Le dijo a Korra

-Si -Dijo Korra subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

Opal miro como se iba y miro a sus padres

-Creemos que ella necesita una amiga con quien hablar y en la que pueda confiar -Opal sonrió de medio lado, no estaba muy segura de esto

-No creo estar preparada para ayudar a alguien que ha perdido algo tan importante, aunque he venido aquí para apoyarla y alentarla, esto... -Opal bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada -no se si pueda hacer esto y ayudarla

-Eso no importa, nosotros tampoco lo estamos, pero si solo la escuchas y estas con ella es un gran avance, si Korra no se alimenta bien en los próximos días, deberé internarla -Ante lo que dijo el padre de Korra Opal se impresionó y reconsideró lo que había dicho

-Esta bien, ayudaré como pueda -Miro hacia arriba a la habitación de Korra

-Si quieres ve -Dijo Senna, Opal asintió y subió las escaleras.

Opal llego a la planta alta y vio como al fondo de allí había una habitación y la puerta mal cerrada, pero allí solo había oscuridad, se acercó a ella lentamente tomando valor, Korra la necesitaba y ella como su amiga debía ayudarla.

Pocas veces Korra hablaba con ella, siempre estaba con su novio y solo la veía en las noches o cuando se ayudaban a estudiar juntas que eran pocas las ocasiones.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, la lluvia no dejaba ver nada ya, era oscuridad total lo que había en esa habitación y lo primero que veías por la luz que entra a desde el pasillo al abrir la puerta era a una chica sentada en el suelo con una fotografía en sus manos, Opal al entrar quedo impresionada de como se encontraba la habitación, era grande y espaciosa, aunque estaba algo sucia y lo mas impresionante había muchas fotos en el suelo

-Korra ¿Que ocurrió aquí? -Opal miro las fotos en el suelo a las cuales le llegaba una diminuta luz y noto que esas fotos eran de Korra y Mako de pequeños, se acercó a Korra en esa oscuridad y se sentó a su lado, con un gesto pidió la foto que Korra tenia en sus manos y ella se la dio.

La observó con mucha dificultad ya que no había luz en esa habitación, la foto era más actual

-¿Fue la última que se tomaron? -Korra asintió con la cabeza y Opal vio como comenzaba a llorar

-Korra, yo... -Opal trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas -¿Por que haces esto?

-¿Por que hago esto? -Se pregunto así misma mirando al suelo

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Korra miraba al suelo y sus ojos se aguaron, eran tantos los sentimientos que tenia ¿Como expresarlos con las palabras correctas?

-Creo que solo las lágrimas me lo recuerda bien, esos recuerdos que estaban dormidos en lo profundo de mi corazón, si cierro mis ojos siento que el es feliz y yo solo allí soy feliz, quedaron millones de palabras que aun quiero decirle pero no podre, no podre tener nuevamente esa felicidad, solo hay lagrimas que ojala fueran de felicidad, los recuerdos son felices, pero estas lagrimas no -Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer y su voz se entrecortaba, tratando de terminar, tenia que decirlo- Quisiera seguir soñando que me da su mano y puedo estar con el, no quiero nada mas.

-Korra yo... -Opal toco el hombro de Korra

-Solo hay lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas para que no pueda olvidar su recuerdo, yo... Yo... Yo no deseo continuar, quiero terminar con estas lágrimas -Korra llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, llorando, las lágrimas no cesaban y esos sentimientos tampoco, Opal solo se contuvo y la abrazo

-Lo siento, trato de comprender tu dolor y veo cuanto te duele pero aquí estoy, aquí estoy para ti, no te desesperes yo estaré para ayudarte Korra

-No quiero ayuda, solo quiero a Mako -Decía alejándola y enterrando su cara en sus rodillas -Solo quiero a Mako ¿Por que el? ¿Por que Opal? El no merecía irse, no quería irse... El... el... el... -Korra levanto su cara y miro a Opal -¿El será feliz? -Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, Opal la miro impresionada, extendió su mano y seco las lagrimas de Korra

-Te aseguro... -Ella derramo unas lagrimas -El es feliz, pero ahora, el te ve y esta triste, tu tienes que ser feliz y el aun lo será mas

-¿Si? -Pregunto incrédula aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-Así es -Sonrió Opal -Solo déjame ayudarte Korra

Korra bajo la cabeza asintiendo y ambas se abrazaron, había tomado su mano, Opal sabia que a Korra le quedaría un largo camino por recorrer para que esa herida que había en su corazón cicatrizara

Senna estaba afuera de la habitación escuchando todo, sabia como su hija había sufrido, no era cualquier amor, esa herida tardaría mucho tiempo en cicatrizar, bajo las escaleras con algo de preocupación mirando a su esposo

-¿Ella estará bien?

-Creo que podrá comenzar a caminar nuevamente -Menciono Senna con un poco de tristeza, fue hacia la cocina a terminar la comida que cenarían esa noche Tonraq se dirigió a su oficina y se encerró allí, había un pequeño pasillo al entrar y estaba con tres cuadros a cada lado, fotos familiares, de su pequeña hija, de Korra cuando termino la primaria, las miro cuando paso y se sentó en el escritorio, y allí una foto de dos niños sonriendo en un retrato hecho de cartón por esos mismos niños, la tomo y una lagrima rodo por sus ojos

-Fuiste como un hijo para mi, lamento no haberte podido salvar, lo lamento Mako...

* * *

><p>Fin... ah juro que estoy llorando, no lloro casi nunca, pero esta historia me sobrepasa hasta a mi... jaja :p<p>

Lo que dice Korra esta inspirada en una cancion que oi, no se el nombre, no se quien la canta, ya que solo la escuche por que querian que fuera de un anime, pero esa cancion me llego al corazon y de alli saque las palabras que Korra dijo... inclusive hice la imagen que representa esta historia...

La imagen es de una desmotivacion por que se que si lo dibujo yo no me saldria tan bien, asi que la calque con un programa e hice que fuera Korra...

URL: . /6fb1048a774eff14d59dbe9da03216a6/tumblr_nddbsdZY5W1st8blwo1_

Bueno no se que mas decir, cuando escribo asi es que si soy como soy queda muy tonto XD jajaja... espero pronto poder traerles pronto el siguiente cap.

Saludos y gracias por leer!


	3. Remordimientos: Es demasiado tarde

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Tengo crisistis de inspiracioncitis aguda XD ok no...

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, hoy llego este capitulo a mi mente y espero que les agrade :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**

**Remordimientos: Es demasiado tarde**

-¿Ella estará bien?

-Creo que podrá comenzar a caminar nuevamente -Menciono Senna con un poco de tristeza, fue hacia la cocina a terminar la comida que cenarían esa noche Tonraq se dirigió a su oficina y se encerró allí, había un pequeño pasillo al entrar y estaba con tres cuadros a cada lado, fotos familiares, de su pequeña hija, de Korra cuando termino la primaria, las miro cuando paso y se sentó en el escritorio, y allí una foto de dos niños sonriendo en un retrato hecho de cartón por esos mismos niños, la tomo y una lagrima rodo por sus ojos

-Fuiste como un hijo para mi, lamento no haberte podido salvar, lo lamento Mako...

-Al día siguiente-

El cielo no mostraba rastro de la gran lluvia que hubo el día anterior, no había nubes solo había un gran cielo celeste.

Un avión pasaba y dejaba un pequeño rastro a lo lejos.

Korra se despertaba, veía toda esa luz que entraba, pensó que debería cerrar las cortinas pero no lo hizo, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y suspiro

-Supongo que es hora -Se levanto y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz, miro al cielo azul con un poco de dificultad hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, abrió las ventanas y sintió una fresca brisa matutina, respiro ese relajante aire y salió al balcón recostándose sobre el borde mirando al cielo

-¿Es lindo estar allí? -Dijo cerrando sus ojos -Creí que querría ir contigo y lo iba a hacer, ya no soportaba mas estar sin ti -Suspiro -Pero ahora no puedo, tengo un nuevo motivo para vivir y es gracias a ti -Sonrió y entro nuevamente a su habitación.

Miro todas las fotos en su escritorio que Opal la noche anterior había recogido amablemente y la primera que se veía era justamente la ultima que ella y Mako se habían tomado, una lágrima nuevamente recorrió por su mejilla, dejo la foto y fue a desayunar.

-Buenos días -Saludo a sus padres sonriéndoles, los cuales estaban impresionados

-Buenos días -Sonrió su padre

-¿Que hay de desayunar? -Pregunto sentándose en la mesa

-Aquí tienes, cereales con leche y tu jugo de naranja -Sonrió su madre y le dio un beso -Buenos días

-Gracias -Korra comenzó a comer -Esta delicioso, tenía mucha hambre

-Me alegra que te guste -Sonrió feliz su madre.

Desde que Opal la noche anterior había ido notaron como Korra comenzaba a cambiar, no la escucharon deambular en la casa por la madrugada que era lo único que hacia y para lo único que salía de su habitación y ahora, esta mañana se había levantado a desayunar con ellos, hacia tiempo no pasaban estas cosas, Korra estudiaba y pasaba su mayor parte en el colegio, ahora tal vez, podrían volver a como todo era antes, aunque había una diferencia, una enorme diferencia.

Korra termino el desayuno y se retiro a la sala

Busco algo en el mueble hasta que lo encontró, tomo un álbum de fotos de su escuela.

-¿Te divertiste en el festival? -Apareció su padre detrás de ella

-Si -Korra tomo asiento en el sillón, abrió el álbum y comenzó a ver las fotos del festival que había hecho su escuela.

El salón de te, la tienda de dulces, el salón de la adivinación, el salón de disfraces, la casa del terror, recordó haber ido con Mako allí y que el estaba muerto del miedo, sonrió al recordarlo, su padre se sentó en frente y observaba a su hija.

Korra seguía mirando el álbum hasta que vio unas imágenes que no sabia que tenia. Fue luego del festival cultural, Mako estaba rojo todo sonrojado, no recordaba por que se había puesto así. Sonrió con nostalgia.

Al terminar el álbum vio que había un CD, nunca lo había visto y luego recordó que fue por que en la escuela no lo quiso ver, quería que fuera algo especial con Mako y sus amigos.

-¿Puedes ponerlo? -Se lo extendió a su padre, el lo tomo y encendió el DVD

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Korra no se levanto a atender y Tonraq estaba ocupado viendo por que no funcionaba el DVD

-Podrían abrir la puerta ¿No? -Dijo Senna molesta saliendo de su limpieza para ir a atender

-Buenos días

-Opal, buen día, que agradable tenerte aquí, adelante pasa

-Gracias -Opal entro y noto diferente la casa. Algo nuevo, algo había cambiado -¿Como esta Korra?

-Esta en la sala, intentando ver algún video creo, ve con ella

-Permiso -Opal camino y llego a la sala de la casa de Korra, allí estaba ella sentada en el sillón mirando un viejo recuerdo junto a su padre.

Se quedo en silencio de pie mirando el video

_-¡Bolin, deja de comer tanto!_

_-Pero tengo hambre_

_-Deja de comer, no nos sacaran una foto así -Opal y Bolin se estaban peleando en el video, Opal había tomado una servilleta para limpiar la cara de su novio -Pareces un niño_

_-Soy un bebe que necesita que lo cuiden -Respondía haciendo reír a Opal_

Opal al recordar aquel momento sonrió, se recostó sobre la pared en silencio mirando el video

_-Korra ¿Donde esta Mako?_

_-No lo se, tal vez debería ir a buscarlo, ten la filmadora_

_-Llévala y graba un poco el festival, yo tengo que terminar de limpiar a este bebe tonto_

_-¡Oye! -Decía enojado Bolin parando de comer_

_-Ve Korra -Sonrió Opal, Korra se fue del salón y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos._

_Se notaba toda la decoración, los globos, las guirnaldas, todo lo preparado por los alumnos para ese día, las personas haciendo fila para entrar en alguna atracción, todo salía muy bien al parecer_

_-Mako ¿Donde rayos te metiste? -Korra seguía grabando las atracciones -Esto te lo estas perdiendo tonto_

_Korra termino saliendo de la escuela y se fue a las habitaciones masculinas_

_Se escondió detrás de un árbol ya que había algunos profesores cerca_

_-Si te llego a encontrar ahí se te armara un gran lio -Le hablaba a la filmadora y luego seguía filmando_

_Vio como los profesores se alejaban y aprovecho para ir corriendo hacia la habitación de Mako. Subió las escaleras y vio la puerta algo entreabierta y metió la cámara para escuchar_

_-Se que no la quieres dejar ir, pero deberías pensarlo_

_-No es algo que deba pensar_

_-Vamos Mako, recapacita, ella sufrirá mucho cuando te vallas_

_-No Iroh, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces_

Korra recordaba ese momento a la perfección, lo que había pasado luego de que ella entrara en la habitación

_-La cámara corto y dio escena en la habitación de Mako-_

_-Eres un idiota_

_-¿Por que?_

_-Deberías habérmelo dicho, tonto_

_-No importa ya, yo te amo y no te dejare ir_

_-Eso te conviene por que tampoco te dejaría ir -Iroh estaba grabando a escondidas todo lo que pasaba y Korra lo noto -Creo que fue una perfecta escena ¿Verdad Iroh? -Sonreía Korra mirando a la filmadora_

_-¿Como sabias que estoy grabando?_

_-La luz esta encendida idiota, yo la había apagado_

_-Eres muy lista, por eso quiero que te cases conmigo_

_-Ni lo sueñes, ven para acá que tengo un sermón que darte_

_-Oh no -Iroh salió corriendo grabándose así mismo y grabando a Korra que iba detrás de el_

_-¡Iroh ven aquí!_

_-¡Atrápame si puedes!_

_-¡Detente! -Gritaba Korra_

_-Esta chica corre rápido, es sexy -Dijo Iroh guiñando un ojo a la filmadora y siguió corriendo_

_Ambos corrían con todo lo que podían, habían dejado a Mako atrás ya que no podía correr, en ese momento a Korra no le importo ya que quería darle una buena cachetada a Iroh por todo lo que había hablado con Mako a sus espaldas_

_-La cámara se corto y abrió escena en el salón de Korra-_

_-Aquí me reporto, Korra de ciudad república para traerles el ultimo informe, nuestro salón -Enfocaba a su clase -Prepara disfraces para todos, también estará nuestra maquilladora y nuestra peinadora -Enfocaba a Opal y una de sus compañeras, Ginger -Para que den una perfecta imagen terminada, pasen, pasen, solo por cien Yuanes_

_-Creo que así deberías hablar afuera para que las personas vengan -Decía Opal_

_-Es fácil criticar -Decía Korra y fue grabando a las personas que estaban preparándose para la foto, luego salió una jovencita de los vestidores y fue a hacerle un mini cuestionario_

_-¿Cual es su nombre bella dama?_

_-Soy Jinora_

_-¿Que disfraz elegiste?_

_-El de una diosa guerrera del mar_

_-Genial, te veras hermosa con tu disfraz, aquí viene Opal y Ginger a peinarte y maquillarte_

_-Gracias -Korra siguió filmando a sus clientes, mientras les tomaban fotos, grabo a Ginger y Opal mientras maquillaban a esa niña Jinora, luego volteo y vio algo que llamo su atención, Mako estaba entrando al salón._

_Se acerco a el grabándolo_

_-¿Que es lo que busca mi señor?_

_-¿Mi señor?_

_-Mi bombón ¿Como quieres que te llame? ¿Bebé lindo?_

_-No salgo bien así que no me grabes_

_-Hay que tener bellos recuerdos_

_-Podríamos hacerlo sin una cámara_

_-No, no podríamos_

_En ese momento se escucho un ruido Korra volteo y grabo quien era el causante, Iroh_

_-Korra, mi amor, cásate conmigo, navegaremos juntos los 7 mares, rescataremos príncipes y princesas, serás mi reina y... -En ese momento todas las chicas gritaban de la emoción hasta que comenzaron a reírse por que a Iroh se le cayeron los pantalones_

_-En primer lugar no me casare contigo, tampoco iré a rescatar príncipes y princesas y por ultimo, súbete los pantalones Iroh, no quiero ver tu bóxer con flores azules_

_-Pero a ti te gusta el azul_

_-Este video lo pasare a toda la escuela -Dijo Korra grabando a un avergonzado Iroh sin pantalones_

_-La grabación se corto y dio escena a los estudiantes alrededor del fogón-_

_-Es hermoso_

_-¿Quieres ir abajo? -Korra desvió la filmadora y grabo a la persona que le estaba hablando_

_-No es necesario, estoy aquí contigo_

_-¿Podrías apagar esa cámara?_

_-No, no puedo_

_-Bien -Suspiro derrotado Mako_

_-Dime algo bonito_

_-Algo bonito -Dijo sin ganas_

_-Vamos Mako, sabes que no me refería a eso_

_-¿Algo bonito? La vez que te caíste en el lodo en las vacaciones en la isla Ember_

_-Eso no es bonito, es vergonzoso_

_-Es bonito para mi, tu cara quedo algo desfigurada desde aquel momento_

_-¡Oye! -Mako sonrió_

_-Es broma, algo bonito es verte a ti enojada_

_-¿Sabias que eres masoquista?_

_-Tal vez, pero no me molesta serlo contigo_

_Un silencio de unos minutos se genero en el aire_

_Estaban en el salón, Mako se sentó en la mesa de adelante que estaba junto a la ventana, la luz estaba apagada, solo se iluminaban con la luz de afuera que venia desde el fogón y las estrellas del cielo._

Opal seguía de pie, Tonraq ya la había notado pero Korra no, en ese momento apareció Senna, Opal le hizo una seña para que haga silencio y los cuatro miraban el video

_-¿Que te gusta de mi? -Inquirió Korra acercándose a el, se quedo en frente grabándolo_

_-¿En serio quieres saber? Estamos hace años juntos, deberías saberlo_

_-Quiero que tú lo digas_

_-Lo que me gusta de ti es... es-e-es..._

_-¿Por que no lo dices?_

_-Por que nunca lo pensé bien_

_-¿No sabes por que gustas de mi?_

_-¡Claro que lo se! pero..._

_-¿Pero que? -En la voz de Korra se notaba su molestia_

_-Pero es difícil de explicar -Mako tomo aire y miro a la cámara -Si quieres saber, lo que me gusta de ti Korra, es todo_

_-Se mas especifico por favor_

_-¿Para que?_

_-Sera un lindo recuerdo -Sonrió Korra detrás de la filmadora_

_Mako también lo hizo_

_-Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu pelo, tus ojos, todo lo exterior y lo interior, esa forma rara que tienes de cuidarme, si hago algo mal me regañas y yo solo sonrió por que me gusta ver que me cuides, me gusta hacerte enojar por que me doy cuenta cuan importante soy para ti, me gusta que me celes por que yo soy peor que tu_

_-¿Como la vez que golpeaste a mis compañeros por que me tiraron agua y se vio mi ropa interior?_

_-Es un ejemplo de muchos, pero simplemente me gustas Korra, tu carácter puede ser algo duro a veces, pero yo conozco esa parte de ti, esa parte que nadie conoce, en la que eres débil, tierna, en donde tus sentimientos por mi son tan fuertes que no te reconoces y haces lo que sea por mi, conozco la que siempre tienes una sonrisa, un abrazo o una cachetada ¿Quien mas conoce aparte de mi tu parte débil? En la que lloras por mí y yo te digo que no lo hagas, que no es necesario, que siempre estaré contigo y te abrazo hasta que te tranquilices ¿Alguien la conoce?_

Todos miraban atentamente el video y Korra no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran

_-Espero tenerte ahora y siempre, por que eres la que hace más felices mis días, la que me apoya a pesar de todo -Mako estaba algo sonrojado y en ese momento hubo un flash, ambos voltearon y enfocaron a las dos personas que estaban en la puerta -¿Que hacen ahí? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo_

_-Es una tierna confesión Mako -Bolin se acerco a el -Muy linda -Opal le quito la cámara a Korra y los grabo a ambos que estaban algo sonrojados por que habían escuchado su conversación_

_-Es tu turno Korra_

_-¿Mi turno de que?_

_-¿Que te gusta de Mako? -Dijo Opal grabándola_

_-Me gusta su personalidad, su cara, sus ojos, me gusta el_

_-¿Es todo? -Pregunto Bolin decepcionado_

_-No hablare frente a una cámara_

_-Tú me hiciste hacerlo -Dijo Mako_

_-¡Díselo! -Dijeron Bolin y Opal algo emocionados_

_-Ah bueno yo... los ojos y el gusto de música que compro en Ba Sing se con las perlas de oro..._

_-No te entiendo -Dijo Mako_

_-No puedo, luego te lo diré, Opal apaga esa filmadora -Demando algo enojada Korra_

_-Bien, no te enojes -Dijo Opal por la expresión en la cara de Korra -Te la devuelvo, apágala tu_

_Korra tomo la filmadora_

_-Creo que arruinamos un lindo momento -Dijo Bolin_

_-No importa_

_-Claro que importa, abrí mi corazón a ti, te dije lo que sentía y tú no me dijiste nada_

_-Ya lo hare –Dijo en un susurro -Mako dime unas últimas palabras -Dijo Korra grabándose ambos_

_-Espero algún día saber por que te gusto, ya sabes... yo te amo -Dijo con una sonrisa, se acercaron y se dieron un suave y tierno beso_

El video termino y todos en la sala estaban en silencio

-¿Se lo dijiste no? ¿Le dijiste que te gustaba de el? -Opal pregunto haciéndose notar, Korra no se volteo a verla y unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-No, no lo hice... -Trato de contener las lagrimas -Pero ya es tarde, ya nunca podre hacerlo

Korra comenzó a llorar y Opal no sabía como contenerla.

A veces hay que decir las cosas en el momento, si no, después, podría ser demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh es triste T-T derrame una lagrima al final... waahhh T-T<p>

Este capitulo no estaba en el borrador, simplemente salio lo que tenia que salir... Estaba con crisis de cursileria, ya que soy tan cursi como una roca, pero me gusto el resultado final :3

El capitulo empezo con menos de mil palabras y ahora mas de 2.500 :3

PandiCornia: Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero esta historia te sacara mas lagrimas, o eso pretendo :P aqui esta la actu y lamento haberme tardado tanto... en los proximos dias actualizare al menos dos cap. Gracias por ser mi fan *o*

Wachi: Jajaa aqui tienes el cap siguiente mi fiel y loca amiga... :3

Hikaros: Ajam siempre es bueno tener a alguien, si uno cae y esta solo es muy dificil levantarse, pero si tiene alguien que lo ayude, le sera mas facil :) jaja amo el drama y la tragedia son geniales por que wah como describirlo? es mas interesante... :3 tomare tu frase de hay muchas nubes grises en el cielo de Korra y una gran tormenta en su corazon... puedo? me diste una gran idea! :3 gracias por comentar

Guest: lo siento, esto es drama y tragedia... :/ Korra pasara por mucho, pero ya veras pondre cosas lindas, lindos recuerdos... todo eso :3

ValSmile: No soy mala... soy dramatica que es diferente :P jajaja lamento si te hago sufrir, por que te hare sufrir un rato mas...

En fin... Gracias a todos y todas las que siguen esta historia :) se que tarde demasiado, en estos dias pretendo subir al menos dos capitulos mas...

Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
